1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stone setting/presetting tools and more particularly pertains to a new jewelry setting/presetting tool for drilling countersink basins in jewelry and setting stones therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stone setting/presetting tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, stone setting/presetting tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,031; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,317; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,245; U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,814; U.S. Pat. No. 711,560; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,679.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new jewelry setting/presetting tool. The prior art includes vices and drills mounted to work benches for drilling and setting stones in jewelry.